<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daybreak by iridescentmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172777">Daybreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentmist/pseuds/iridescentmist'>iridescentmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sunrise Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Edward's POV, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M for language, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, OT3, Pre-OT3, can i get a woo hoo for charlie swan, idk the plot is pretty linear so i guess it makes sense, it isn't described in much detail but it's super obvious, kinda??, like i write it for fun and so it's kinda shit but</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentmist/pseuds/iridescentmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Sunrise, set about a month after the ending. Edward, Bella, and Jacob adjust to their new relationship dynamic. Edward slowly starts to fall for his adversary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Black/Edward Cullen/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sunrise Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. False Journalism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>we are back at it again ladies gents and esteemed guests. Do not know how often I will update, but comments really make my day when I see them. I literally finished Sunrise and started this bad boy because people commented. constructive criticism is also a good thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Edward fidgeted with the top button of his shirt for what must have been the millionth time. Buttoning and unbuttoning it. There he was, on the front steps of his girlfriend’s house, waiting to meet her dad.</p><p>     Technically he and Charlie had already met. Just in passing. But now that Edward and Bella were dating he had to sit through a dinner with the man. He couldn’t stop thinking about ways the dinner could go wrong. What if Charlie didn’t like him? He bet Charlie liked Jacob. They had probably met each other a million times.</p><p>     He rang the doorbell after almost five minutes of overthinking on the steps. Charlie answered it after a few moments, greeting Edward with a handshake and welcoming him inside.</p><p>     “We’re having macaroni and cheese.” Charlie led him to the kitchen and he sat at the table. Bella was already there. Beautiful as always.</p><p>     “Good evening, Bella.”</p><p>     Bella greeted him, and Charlie served them macaroni and cheese. Edward frowned before quickly replacing it with a smile. He couldn’t eat this. Not enough that Charlie wouldn’t take it as an insult to his cooking. He was going to have to throw up so bad that night.</p><p>     “So, Edward, you’re a rising senior?” Charlie asked, sprinkling pepper onto his macaroni.</p><p>     “Yes sir.”</p><p>     “What colleges are you looking into?”</p><p>     “Something local. Being near family is very important to me.” It wasn’t a lie, he just hadn’t thought about it. College wasn’t on his to-do list. But he did love to write. Maybe he could be an English major. Yes. That was what he would tell Charlie. “I’m going to major in English.”</p><p>     “Yep. He talks about it all the time.” Bella corroborated. It endeared her to him even more. He felt the urge to kiss her but stifled it immediately. No kissing during meet the parents dinner.</p><p>     “What are you going to do with an English degree?” Charlie frowned.</p><p>     “I want to be a journalist and write a novel on the side.” Maybe he should be a journalist. He was already great at twisting the truth. Charlie stopped frowning. Who knew he liked journalism so much.</p><p>     Bella started talking about wanting to go to law school, and Edward started eating the macaroni. For human food it wasn’t terrible. It tasted better now that the subject was off him and what he wanted to do with his life.</p><p>     Edward offered to do the dishes after dinner. Charlie protested, but he insisted. Carlisle said that was how to make a good impression. He crossed his fingers and hoped it was true.</p><p>     Charlie stepped out for a moment to take a call, and Bella moved to sit on the counter next to where Edward was doing dishes.</p><p>     “So you’re majoring in English now?”</p><p>     “Why shouldn’t I?” Edward shrugged.</p><p>     “I didn’t know you had such an interest in journalism.” Bella teased.</p><p>     “I panicked.” Edward admitted. “But I don’t have any other ideas. Maybe journalism will be fun.”</p><p>     “Well,” Bella kissed him on the cheek. “I think you’ll be a great journalist.” Edward smiled and finished up the dishes. Charlie came back into the room a moment later, oblivious to the conversation that just took place.</p><p>     They made small talk again for a few minutes, Edward complimenting the meal and insisting doing the dishes wasn’t any trouble at all.</p><p>    “Have a safe drive home, all right?” Charlie patted Edward on the shoulder.</p><p>    “I will. Thanks.”</p><p>     Bella followed Edward out the door.</p><p>     “Do you think he hates me?” Edward asked as Bella walked him to his car.</p><p>     “I think he liked you.”</p><p>     “Really?”</p><p>     “Yeah. I think the journalism thing impressed him.”</p><p>     “I’m glad someone enjoyed it.” Edward laughed, then took Bella’s hand. He kissed her, chastely. Charlie could still be watching through a window and he didn’t need his girlfriend’s dad to see him shove his tongue down her throat.</p><p>     “Goodnight, Edward.”</p><p>     “Goodnight, Bella.” Edward got into the car and backed out of the driveway.</p><p>     On the way back home he started thinking about Jacob again. Charlie must have liked Jacob more. He was Charlie’s best friend’s son. And Bella had liked him for longer. And he was 6’5. How could he compete with someone like that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bitches Be Like *Pretends They're Okay* (I'm Bitches)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>would yall like it if i put a little bit of *spice* in this fic? I don't know how to do smut scenes super well but if yall were into that i'd do my best. any tips would be Super Appreciated. Anyway enjoy Edward's mental breakdown. Edward's backstory was interesting to come up with, I'll delve more into that since this is written from his point of view. A character in my fic with emotional stability? It's less likely than you think B)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     He didn’t sleep that night. Or any nights. He was still getting used to the whole no sleeping thing even though it had been a year since he was turned. Sometimes he liked to lay down and close his eyes for a long time at night. It wasn’t the same, but it felt good. He could fall asleep for real but didn’t do it often. Vulnerability wasn’t his favorite thing.  </p><p>     Edward “woke up” at twelve the next day to a text from Bella letting him know she was with Jacob. He put the phone back down without responding and decided to go for a drive.</p><p>     He needed some distance for a while to clear his thoughts. Jacob wasn’t going away, and he didn’t <em>want </em>him to. He made Bella happy. And Jacob seemed to care about her. Even though he broke up with her last year for reasons Edward still didn’t know. He didn’t <em>hate </em>Jacob. Hate was too strong a word. He disliked him very, very strongly.  </p><p> </p><p>     The rage he felt towards Jacob seeped into his driving. He was at least ten miles above the speed limit. The long curve onto the highway tested his patience, and the old lady driving in front of him at four miles per hour wasn’t helping. He slammed on the horn once, twice.</p><p>     Finally, finally he was on the highway. He pressed the accelerator all the way to the floor and turned his stereo up almost as loud as it could go. The radio was on some metal station, bass heavy with gratuitous drum solos. It matched his mood exactly and he turned it up even more.</p><p>     Rain pattered on the roof of his car; lightning struck not too far away. Thunder boomed and cracked, but the sound of his stereo almost drowned it out. Edward felt <em>alive</em>. The highway was somewhat crowded, but he felt alone in the best way. If he was still human his heart would have been racing.</p><p>     Eventually he got off the highway. The storm had lessened by this point but lightning still flashed from time to time. He had calmed down a little from earlier, so he turned the music down but kept it on the same station. His stomach rumbled. There wasn’t anything for him in the car (imagine getting pulled over and the police finding human blood). Regretfully, he had to turn around.</p><p>     The prior exhilaration turned into a soft contentedness. In that moment, nothing mattered. Not Bella, not Jacob, not the fact that he was still hungry.</p><p>     “Hi, Eddie.” Esme greeted him when he walked in the door.<br/>
     Edward nodded at her and went down to the basement to get some blood. The blood was divided into jugs by what animal it came from. They had more bear and deer than anything else. There was some cougar blood at the very back. He grabbed the jug and poured it into a cup.</p><p>     It tasted a little bit musty, like it was almost expired. He was hungry enough that he didn’t care, but Esme and Carlisle would probably want to know about it. Edward wasn’t a hundred percent sure about this, but he had a theory Alice was allergic to expired blood. It made her predictions kind of wonky and she avoided drinking it at all costs.</p><p>     “We need to go hunt soon.” Edward said once he got back upstairs to Esme.</p><p>     “We’re going this weekend, remember?”</p><p>     “Okay.” Edward paused. “Esme?”</p><p>     “Yes?”</p><p>     “I think Bella likes Jacob more than me.”</p><p>     Esme patted the seat next to her and Edward sat down. “Relationships fluctuate. Mine and Carlisle’s does. You’ll feel closer at times and other times you’ll feel more distant. That’s normal. I imagine your dynamic is a little different, but there’s no reason to be concerned. And you said they’ve been together longer. You and Bella are just at a different point than Bella and Jacob are.”</p><p>     Edward nodded. “I know that. I just… I don’t know. It bothers me that he’s with her. You know how we feel about werewolves.”</p><p>     “I know. But you knew that when you started dating her. It will take some time to get used to. I know you’re going through a lot right now-”</p><p>     “-No I’m not.”</p><p>     Esme sighed. “You got turned just over a year ago. I know you’ve always had extraordinary self-control, but it can’t be easy. And you almost died then. Now you’re in a three-way relationship with your best friend and the person you hate most in the world. It’s okay to feel bad.”</p><p>     “I know. Thank you, Esme.” He had the idea to hug her, but… Maybe not yet. After all, she had only been his foster mom for a year. Would that be strange, to hug her? She might not like it. Instead of hugging her he went to his room and locked the door. He collapsed on the bed and knocked his head against the wall.</p><p>    He started crying. He really didn’t want to, but he started <em>crying</em>. Everything was fucked. Something about what Esme said triggered an emotional breakdown. Tears ran down his face and he started hyperventilating. He didn’t even <em>need to breathe</em> but he couldn’t stop sobbing. Maybe he wasn’t ready to be in a relationship like theirs. Maybe Carlisle saving him was a mistake. Fuck Carlisle. Fuck Jacob. Fuck Esme.</p><p>     The second he thought it, he regretted it. Esme didn’t deserve that. She was just doing her best. But Carlisle? What was so special about him that made Carlisle want to save him? He was just some seventeen-year-old with dead parents, no emotional control, and a bad attitude. What was appealing about that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let's Say I, Hypothetically, Was To Open Up A Can Of Whoop Ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yee haw B)  I heard braids and long hair are important in most indigenous cultures so I think Jacob is gonna keep his hair long. I know I had him cut it short because it's short in the books but you know what? Fuck that, he's growing it out. There is a fight scene in this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it! Yall are probably tired of these long ass chapter notes so next time I'll keep it brief.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up around three in the morning with creases all over his face and arms. Apparently crying knocked him out. He stood up to go downstairs and eat.</p><p>     Alice was sitting at the table, it looked like she had the same idea he did.</p><p>     “Hey.” She said.</p><p>     “Hi.” Edward opened the door to the basement. Alice followed him down, still drinking her blood.</p><p>     “Mom said you were feeling super messed up last night.”</p><p>     “Eh. I’m okay now.” Edward picked more cougar blood from the back. Bear was Emmett’s favorite, so he decided to be nice and save it for him. Emmett drank the most out of everybody, even Jasper. And Jasper was turned only fifty years ago.</p><p>     “After she told me that I was thinking about your future again.”</p><p>     Edward groaned. “I asked you not to do that.”</p><p>     “I ask you not to read my mind all the time.” Alice reminded.</p><p>     “I cannot control it. Mind reading is more of a curse than a blessing.”</p><p>     “I can imagine. With our parents…” Alice trailed off. Edward cringed thinking about the things he had seen via mind reading. “Anyway, I noticed you were having, like, a full on mental breakdown last night.”</p><p>     “It was very un-groovy. But I’m okay now. I think I was just hungry.”</p><p>     “If you’re sure.” Alice shrugged, and started walking back up the stairs. As Edward poured the blood into a cup, she turned back around. “Let me say one thing real quick.”</p><p>     “Shoot.”</p><p>     “Adjusting to the family was hard for me, too. It took me a few years, but it was different for me. Carlisle and Esme were parental figures more than actual parents who gave me rules and stuff. I’m not saying you have to call them Mom and Dad or anything crazy like that, but they’re trying, like, super hard to connect with you.”</p><p>     Edward nodded. “Everything just <em>blows </em>right now. I was having fun yesterday, and I liked meeting Bella’s dad. Then I came home and started crying. Both nights.”</p><p>     “If you ever, like, need to talk to someone, just remember I’m right here.”</p><p>     Edward smiled genuinely. “You’re the best, Alice. Do me a solid and don’t tell anyone about this conversation?”</p><p>     “Gotcha.” Alice ok-signed him and went back upstairs. Edward sat in the dark basement for a while, drinking and thinking. Hey, that rhymed. Maybe instead of a journalist he could be a poet.</p><p>     Thirty minutes later, he realized poetry definitely was not for him. He sighed and slid the notebook back under his bed where it belonged. There was nothing to <em>do </em>at four in the morning. He ended up just laying down for a few hours.</p><p>     Taking a walk was supposed to make you feel better. It was summer, so he asked Emmett if he could borrow a pair of shorts. The pair he ended up with were Jasper’s and slightly too small. It outlined his thighs in a way that wasn’t at all flattering.</p><p>     “Dude.” Emmett was clearly stifling a laugh.</p><p>     “Shut up.” Edward groaned and started looking for a shirt big enough to mostly cover his legs.</p><p>     Fifteen full minutes later he was finally out of the house. It was one of Fork’s rare sunny days. Not a great day to go outside as a vampire but even Edward had to admit it was a nice day. The grass was still dewy from the heavy rain of yesterday and birds chirped faintly in the background. Edward liked to think they were singing their hellos and good mornings to each other.</p><p>     And who should show up but Jacob Black. Edward didn’t want to look like a coward so he kept walking in the same direction, but he also didn’t want to have a big confrontation so he sped up, hoping to walk past Jacob fast.</p><p>     “Where’re you going?” Jacob called.</p><p>     “Leave me alone, Black.”</p><p>     “What are you even doing here? I thought vampires burned in the sun?” His voice had a definite taunting tone to it. Edward turned around.</p><p>     “Keep it down! Part of the treaty is that you don’t tell anyone about us.”</p><p>     Jacob looked Edward up and down, scanning over him. Edward fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Why was Jacob looking at him like that?</p><p>     “The fuck are you wearing?”</p><p>     “That’s not important. The fact of the matter is, I have as much a right to be here as you do.”</p><p>     “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Jacob snorted.</p><p>     “Like it.” Edward almost growled.</p><p>     “Don’t you fucking growl at me.” Jacob stepped closer.</p><p>     “I can do what I want.”</p><p>     “Don’t test me, Cullen.”</p><p>     “You want a piece of me? Let’s go.”</p><p>     Jacob sighed. “As much as I’d love to beat the hell out of you right here right now-”</p><p>     “Likewise.”</p><p>     “-That would be a breach of the treaty, and Bella’s rules. We’re not supposed to fight each other where other people can see.”</p><p>     “Tonight, six thirty, the woods behind my house. Get ready to get dusted.” Edward had to physically restrain himself from punching Jacob right there.</p><p>     “See you then. Hope you’re ready to get punched so hard you hit a whole new level of undead.” Jacob cocked his head to the side and cracked his knuckles. Arrogant bastard. Edward couldn’t wait for six.</p><p>     Needless to say the calming walk was over and now he had one mission: Beat the hell out of Jacob Black.</p><p>     Edward went up to Emmett’s room. He stood in the doorway waiting for Emmett to notice him organically.</p><p>     “…What?”</p><p>     “Come spar with me.”</p><p>     Emmett sighed. “Fine. Why?”</p><p>     “I’m going to put the smack down on someone later.”</p><p>     “Okay, like, never say put the smack down ever again.”</p><p>      “Put the smack down.”</p><p>     Emmett sighed in exasperation. “Just fight me.”</p><p>     Emmett fought with him until he felt like he’d had enough practice. He beat him a couple times. Emmett was way bigger than him but still smaller than Jacob. Edward kept thinking about how Jacob was almost a foot taller than him and 240 pounds of pure muscle. Maybe fighting him was a bad idea.</p><p>     Still, he waited for six thirty. Exactly where he said he’d be. Sure enough, Jacob turned up.</p><p>     “Thought you would’ve chickened out.” Jacob cracked his knuckles again.</p><p>     “Well I didn’t.” Edward scoffed.</p><p>     “So how do you want to do this?”</p><p>     “Classic fistfight until someone surrenders.”</p><p>     “Okay.” Jacob paused. “Ready?”</p><p>     “Stop asking me if I’m ready. Come over here and punch me like a man.” It came out wrong. He didn’t mean to say it like that. It had the effect of waving a red flag in front of a bull. Jacob charged at Edward.</p><p>    Edward saw Jacob was going to come at him directly. He dodged but Jacob turned fast and pushed him down. Before he could pick himself up or even try to read Jacob’s mind, his legs boxed him in, and Jacob was punching him in the face over and over.</p><p>     “I’m more of a man than you’ll ever be!” He shouted as Edward tried in vain to flip them over. “What, are you gonna cry? Talking all that shit but you can’t take it?” Edward kicked Jacob off him and landed a couple blows to the chest and face. Jacob grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back. Pain flooded his shoulder and arm and he just wanted it to <em>stop</em>.</p><p>     “You seriously thought you could win this?”</p><p>     Edward didn’t respond and tried to squirm out of Jacob’s grasp. He focused, trying to read Jacob's mind again. </p><p>     “You can’t escape.”</p><p>     “No duh.” Edward paused. “I surrender.”</p><p>     Jacob let go of him surprisingly quickly. “Don’t fuck with me again.” He said, doing that thing where he cocks his head to the side and makes the most obnoxiously arrogant face ever. If the fight wasn’t officially over, Edward would have punched him.</p><p>     Jacob left and Edward, humiliated over his defeat, stumbled back to his house. The fight wasn’t too physically exhausting, but his legs weren’t cooperating. He would have to train more and then challenge Jacob to a rematch.</p><p>  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So with Edward being a newborn vampire and all, what about the self control issues? I figure he'd just drink as much as he could before being around a lot of people so he would be Too Physically Full to try to drink. And since he's a newborn, his power is raw and unfocused instead of refined like Alice's. Right now his mind reading abilities basically consist of being able to sense strong feelings and vaguely what a person is going to do. People can block him out pretty easily right now, but he is unable to block himself from reading minds.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Liminal Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is kind of a filler chapter. just some *cool and healthy emotional issues*. Setting the stage and all of that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Bella came over that weekend. It was nice, she brought The Emperor’s New Groove on VHS. He hadn’t seen it from start to finish, but had seen little snippets here and there because one of the kids at his old foster home watched it almost every single day.</p><p>     Once it got to the part where they plunge into the secret lab, Bella rested her head on his shoulder. Edward suddenly felt very, very hot even though the room they were in was a cool sixty degrees.</p><p>     Even though he liked Bella because he couldn’t read her mind, sometimes he wished he could. Figure out if she loved him yet. Was it too soon to say he loved her? Studies show that you fall in love within the first 20 second of knowing someone. Edward didn’t think he loved Bella when he first met her, not consciously at least.</p><p>     Edward wrapped his arm around her and gently kissed the top of her head. Bella smiled and leaned in to kiss him properly.</p><p>     “I actually came here today because I need to talk to you.”</p><p>     “Oh. Am I in trouble?”</p><p>     Bella’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why would you be in trouble?”</p><p>     “No reason.” Edward lied.</p><p>     Bella shook her head. “I’m going to be in Florida for a little while. I’m going to see my mom.”</p><p>     Edward frowned. “I thought you hated your mother?”</p><p>     Bella sighed. “It’s not that simple, dude. I want to patch things up with her.”</p><p>     “If you need someone to pick you up last second… Let me know. I’ll be there post-haste.” Despite herself, Bella smiled at Edward’s choice of words.</p><p>     “I will. I’m only going for a week, so, it’s not going to be a big long thing.”</p><p>     “When are you leaving?”</p><p>     “Tomorrow at four.” Edward had an idea of what he would be doing while Bella was in Florida. His main plan was to win a fight against Jacob. Hone his mind reading, get strong. It would be nice. He would have some him time, but Bella wouldn’t be hanging out with Jacob all the time either.</p><p>     They finished the movie and Bella went home. Edward sat next to Rosalie, who was reading a book on the couch. He focused, trying to read her mind. </p><p>     “Stop it.” She said, without looking up.</p><p>      “I’m not doing anything.”</p><p>     “You’re trying to read my mind.”</p><p>     “I am not.”</p><p>     “If you’re trying to hone your powers, go ask Carlisle to help you.”  </p><p>     Edward scowled. “I don’t want to talk to Carlisle.”</p><p>     “Then don’t. But stop trying to read my mind.”</p><p>     Edward groaned, but did what she asked. He went upstairs to his room and crashed onto his bed. He decided he was going to try to appreciate Esme more. She was trying to make him feel included. It would take a long time to adjust to having kind-of-parents and siblings, but he had foster families in the past. And if he numbered all of his twelve foster homes, the Cullens were definitely somewhere in the top three.</p><p>     Carlisle even told him it was going to be a process. Edward took a deep breath. He was going to be fine. It would take him time to get there, but he would be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Post Nut Clarity: God's Curse on Humanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>content warning for Edward fucking jerking it, lmao. No plot in this chapter, except Edward kind of realizing he's attracted to Jacob? Not quite, but you'll understand once you read it. Ft. The Cullens acting like a family because I'm a slut for the found family trope.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella called him while she was on her way to the airport, letting him know she would be unreachable for a few hours. After she hung up he wondered what to do with his day. Everyone else was away on a hunt, so he decided now was a perfect time to jerk off.</p><p>     He reached under his mattress and found The Magazine™. Emmett gave it to him as a joke (at least he thought it was a joke) and set to work.</p><p>     He flipped through the pages, trying to get hard so he could jerk it and be able to think straight again. Edward liked women, loved them. But porn was always so <em>degrading </em>to women. It still made him hard, albeit a guilty hardness.</p><p>     He lathered the lotion in his right hand and wrapped it around his dick, hard enough to <em>get fucking going already</em>. He thought about Bella, her gentle curves and soft skin. His brow furrowed and he gasped, speeding up a little.</p><p>     Maybe it was how much he thought about Jacob lately, or maybe just the natural progression of thoughts from Bella to Jacob. But just for a second, the image of Jacob’s hand wrapped around his dick flashed in his mind. He clenched his jaw and let his head fall back against the wall. He imagined Jacob on his knees for him, choking on his dick. Whining because Edward pulled his hair, looking up at him with those <em>eyes</em>. He remembered the fight, how it felt being pinned under him, and that was it. Edward’s back arched and he came harder than he had in a long time.</p><p>     Then the post nut clarity hit. His eyes widened and he couldn’t do anything but sit there in shock. Shame and guilt filled him, weighing him down. He did <em>not </em>just do that. After the initial shock passed, Edward wanted to think about anything except the mortifying prior event.</p><p>     Edward got a DVD from the shelf. He didn’t even know what was on it, he just hoped it was distracting.</p><p>     It turned out to be Lord of the Rings, which, as you know, is three hours and forty eight minutes long. Edward sat there for the full length of the movie. He tried to focus on the storyline. But all he could think about was Jacob.</p><p>     Instead of a long-winded emotional breakthrough, Edward just wanted to beat him up even more now. How dare he invade his mind during a time like that? Edward wanted to fight Jacob right then. He had Jacob’s number written down <em>somewhere</em>, so he could always just ask him. But he would probably get destroyed again, or, god forbid, get <em>a fucking boner</em>. Jacob might not even answer.</p><p>     He didn’t text Jacob. He slammed his head against the wall and went back upstairs to think in peace. Eventually, the other Cullens came home. He had enough presence of mind to act like he had only participated in holy activities during his solitude. He washed his hands for the third time, just in case.</p><p>      Fifteen gallons of rich, red blood. Edward realized he was absolutely ravenous. He hadn’t eaten all day. He got a cup and poured himself some, downing the entire glass in one go.</p><p>     “Someone’s thirsty.” Emmett remarked.</p><p>     “Says the one who drinks straight from the jug most days.” Edward rolled his eyes. Jasper stifled a laugh, resulting in a mock-hurt look from Emmett.</p><p>     “So you’ve never done it in your life?”</p><p>     “Never.”</p><p>     “Bullshit. Raise your hand if you think it’s not weird to drink from the jug.”</p><p>     Only Emmett and Alice raised their hands. Rosalie and Jasper frowned, disgusted with their spouses.</p><p>     “Y’all are disgusting.” Jasper muttered.</p><p>     “We’re <em>vampires, </em>babe. We can’t get sick.” Emmett pointed out.</p><p>     “But y’all were probably doing it while you were human. Which is disgusting.”</p><p>     “Nobody is drinking from the jug.” Carlisle interrupted. “Emmett, stop drinking out of the jug.”</p><p>     “Alice does it too. Why am I the only one getting in trouble?” Emmett protested.</p><p>     “I said it wasn’t weird. I don’t do it.” Alice scoffed.</p><p>     “Alice, do not drink from the jug. Nobody drink from the jug.”</p><p>     Edward stifled a laugh. It was funny to see grown adults, centuries-old adults, get in trouble with their dad. Part of Edward ached, but he focused on the humor of the situation. Esme looked over at him. Ah, shit. He laughed out loud to give off the appearance of having a good time.</p><p>     Edward was still hungry thirty minutes later, so he went down to the basement to get another glass of blood. And who should be there but Emmett, drinking out of the jug.</p><p>     “Ew.” Edward slid between Emmett and the fridge to get a different jug.</p><p>     “Don’t tell dad.”</p><p>     “I am not going to reach out to him just to tell him you were drinking from the jug.”</p><p>     “Thanks Eddie.” Emmett ruffled his hair.</p><p>     “Okay, now I’m telling Carlisle.” Edward was joking, and Emmett knew it.</p><p>     He laughed as he put the lid back on the Contaminated Jug. “Love ya, kid.”</p><p>     “…Love you too.” He didn’t think Emmett knew it, but that was the first time any of the Cullens said they loved him. He was joking, of course. It still filled him with a warm feeling he couldn’t quite describe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hey Lol *Gets Super Drunk Cutely*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we back bois B) also I have no idea how to write drunk characters because I cringe so hard whenever other writers type out the slurring of words and yet there are few other ways to show drunkenness in writing! So enjoy this clusterfuck B) also sorry for not updating for a month I was fuckin struggling, lmao. Did not even reread this chapter before posting because im drained as fuck right now, but yall deserve another chapter. Enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emmett went back upstairs, leaving Edward alone in the basement. He poured a third glass of blood for himself and drank it slower this time. The urge to hurt was satisfied for now. Maybe he was just hangry.</p><p>     He sat on the floor of the basement, sipping the blood and pondering. Emmett was joking, right? They were brothers in public, it was an act for the lovely people of Forks. Obviously he wanted Emmett to like him. Emmett was… Cool. There wasn’t a better word to describe him.</p><p>     And, obviously, Edward would love being his brother. He was an only child before foster care, and never felt connected to any of his foster siblings. He’d never <em>had </em>brothers or sisters before. Alice and Emmett both seemed to like having him around. That was a start, at least.</p><p>     But Edward was <em>done</em> thinking about how other people felt about him. Between the Cullens and Jacob, he had been doing that a lot lately. He wanted to get <em>drunk</em> and he wanted to do it <em>now</em>. Even though it would just be for a few hours, he needed to stop thinking right now.</p><p>     There wasn’t alcohol in the house. Esme and Carlisle had never been big drinkers, Jasper and Rosalie both usually stopped their partners from touching the stuff. He didn’t fully understand why. The morning after drinking wasn’t pretty, but it wasn’t that much worse than a human hangover.</p><p>     There was one person who might actually help him out with this. He ascended both sets of stairs and knocked on Emmett’s door.</p><p>     “Need something?” He asked.</p><p>     “Fully consider this before you say no.”</p><p>     “You didn’t kill anyone, did you?”</p><p>     “No! Jeez. I’m tired and I want to stop thinking for a little while.”</p><p>     “So are you, like, asking me to knock you out?”</p><p>     Edward considered it before deciding it wouldn’t work. “No. I want you to help me buy alcohol.”</p><p>     “You’re seventeen. I don’t think I’m legally allowed to let you have alcohol.”</p><p>     “Aw, come on. Don’t be a wet rag.”</p><p>     “Who taught you that phrase? Nobody says that anymore.”</p><p>     “I literally heard you use the phrase ‘the bee’s knees’ yesterday. And we’re getting off topic. Are you going to help me out or not?”</p><p>     “Mom and dad would kill me for letting you drink.”</p><p>     Edward rolled his eyes. “So let’s just not let them find out. Come on. Please?”</p><p>     Emmett sighed. “I don’t want you drinking alone somewhere and doing something stupid, okay? We go together.”</p><p>     “Fine, whatever. Will you do it?”</p><p>     “I will buy you alcohol. But mom and dad will find out, and when they do, you <em>do not </em>mention me. And you owe me.”</p><p>     “Deal.”</p><p>     Emmett sighed again. “What exactly do you want?”</p><p>     “Whatever has the highest alcohol content.”</p><p>     Emmett stifled a laugh. “Okay. I don’t think you’re gonna like it.”</p><p>     Edward ended up in the passenger seat of Emmett’s car, driving at what was surely an illegal speed towards the Wal-Mart.</p><p>     “Are you sure you’re not speeding?”</p><p>     Emmett shrugged. “I know Old Man Swan isn’t out at this hour.”</p><p>     “That’s my girlfriend’s dad.”</p><p>     “And a cop.” Emmett sped up to make a point, and Edward gave up. “Aren’t you the one who’s about to commit underage drinking?”</p><p>     “…Touché.”</p><p>     They reached the Wal-Mart in under ten minutes, which was a feat considering it was twenty five minutes away from their house. Emmett went inside and came back out quickly with a bottle of something.</p><p>     “Vodka.” Emmett explained. He was stifling a laugh again, which really pissed Edward off for some reason. <br/>     “You don’t think I can handle it.</p><p>     “I think seeing you drink hard liquor for the first time is going to be hilarious.”</p><p>      “Who says it’s my first time?”</p><p>     “You didn’t bring anything to mix it with, and very few people ever want to drink straight vodka.”  </p><p>     Emmett passed him the bottle and he opened it. It smelled stronger than anything else he had ever smelled in his life, and he couldn’t even imagine what it would taste like. Still, he was here for a reason, so he tipped his head back and got an entire mouthful.</p><p>     And spit it out immediately. <em>Fuck</em>, it was strong. The only other alcohol he had in his life was beer and wine coolers, both of which tasted nothing like this. Maybe trying to drink this much straight vodka was a bad idea. Emmett snort-laughed.</p><p>     “Don’t drink it like that, jackass. Sip it. It’s less offensive.”</p><p>     Edward did as he said, and it wasn’t actually as bad as he thought it would be. Now he definitely knew why Emmett had questioned him on his beverage of choice.</p><p>     “All right, so I’m driving up to that part of the forest nobody goes in.”</p><p>     “Mhm.” Edward could already feel himself slipping into drunkenness. He felt light and free, and one thousand percent more agreeable.</p><p>     The car lurched to a stop, and Edward’s head spun. Emmett sat on the ground near a nice little outlook, Edward sat with him.</p><p>     “So what’s driving you to the drink tonight?”</p><p>     Edward shook his head. “Secret.”</p><p>      “Figured you’d be weird about it. Just to let you know, alcohol isn’t on the top ten beverages that will make you keep a secret. If you drink much more of that stuff you’re definitely gonna end up telling me.”</p><p>     Edward tried to ask a question but it came out a little too garbled. He took another drink of the vodka. It still tasted incredibly acrid, but it was growing on him.</p><p>     “What?”</p><p>     “Promise me you’re not gonna be super weird.”</p><p>     “I promise I am gonna be super weird.”</p><p>     “…I think I’m attracted to Jacob.”</p><p>     “Jacob Black? The one you’re in that triad with?”</p><p>      Edward nodded and took another drink.  </p><p>     “He’s a werewolf. You know you can’t do that.”</p><p>     “My girlfriend already is… Emmett are you homophobic?”</p><p>     “I am <em>married to another man</em>. Kind of. It’s not, like, legal or anything, but civil partnership and all that. I pinky fucking promise you I am not homophobic. I’m objecting because he’s a werewolf, Eddie.”</p><p>      “Spoilsport.”</p><p>     “Learn new phrases, old man. Anyway, how do you even know you like him for real?”</p><p>     “Y’know that magazine you gave me…” Edward mumbled. “I was… y’know, and I thought about him, and the worst part was it wasn’t even disgusting at all. It was… really hot.”</p><p>     Emmett started <em>fucking laughing.</em></p><p>     “Stop laughing at meeee!” Edward whined.</p><p>    “I’m sorry-” Emmett gasped for air before having another laughing fit. “But what the <em>fuck</em>- How? This dude is dating your girlfriend and instead of being jealous of him you’re jealous of <em>her</em>?”</p><p>     “’S set up so we don’t feel jealous.” Edward protested. “You’re no fun to drink with.”</p><p>      “I’m sorry, okay, I’m actually sorry. Listen. I don’t know if you just wanna fuck him or if you’re in love or whatever. But I know how it feels, okay? It ain’t pretty. Get over him while you have a chance.”</p><p>     “Did you just say ain’t?”</p><p>      “I may have picked it up from Jasper. Are you listening to me?”</p><p>      “Mmm, not really.” Edward collapsed backwards onto the soft grass.</p><p>     Emmett sighed. “Listen, I’m glad you don’t wanna kill him anymore because that would fuck up the treaty. And, if y’all can get this thing sorted out, you’d probably balance each other out well.”</p><p>     “Like you ‘n Jasper.” Emmett traced his hand over the grass.</p><p>     “Yeah.”</p><p>      Lying there in the grass with Emmett was strangely comfortable. It was almost a full moon, so it was plenty bright out. The dew on the grass reflected the moonlight, giving the whole place an iridescent look. The trees blocked out some of the light, sure, but the grass still shone like fireflies. Emmett was still talking, probably. Edward could kind of hear him if he tried. But he didn’t want to hear what he was saying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Projections of a Good Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i fuckin hate my brother so lmk if i did a good job with a brother-brother relationship, lmfao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Edward finally started coming-to around four in the morning. If he squinted he could see the sky beginning to lighten around the edges, but he thought his lightly intoxicated state might be messing with his vision. And his head hurt. And his stomach hurt. God, what was he <em>thinking</em>?</p><p>     “Emmett?”</p><p>     “Hi there.”</p><p>     “I think I’m gonna throw up.”</p><p>     Emmett laughed. “Okay, go ahead. We’re outside.”</p><p>     Edward threw up until he was one hundred percent sure he couldn’t anymore. The taste was indescribable, and not in the fun way.</p><p>     “And that’s the other stuff in the vodka. The alcohol goes right on through, but the other stuff stays.”</p><p>     “Is that a true fact?”</p><p>     Emmett shrugged. “I don’t know.”</p><p>     “So, listen, I probably said a bunch of stuff last night-”</p><p>     “You sure did.”</p><p>      “And I just want you to know I didn’t mean any of it. I was probably just fucking with you.”</p><p>      Emmett shook his head. “That’s not true and you know it. I’m not gonna try to talk to you about it because I don’t think you’ll listen, but I’m not gonna act like nothing happened either.”</p><p>      Edward sighed. “That’s what I get for drinking with you.”</p><p>     “It sure is. And… I’m in your corner, okay? Whatever happens with Jacob or Bella.”</p><p>      It filled Edward with a <em>feeling</em>. Unexpectedly, Emmett had managed to say exactly the right thing. Edward surged forward and hugged him. Emmett took a moment to realize what was happening, but unsurely wrapped his arms around Edward as well.</p><p>     “Thank you, Emmett. I appreciate it.”</p><p>     “No problem, dude.”</p><p>      Edward squeezed tighter for just a moment, then let go. The boys slid back into the vehicle and started driving home.</p><p>      “So what’s our reason for being out all night?” Edward asked.</p><p>      Emmett thought for a moment. “Sparring.”</p><p>     Edward rolled his eyes. “We look far too pristine for that.”</p><p>     “Punch me in the face.”</p><p>     “I’m not going to-”</p><p>     “Do it.”</p><p>     Edward sighed, and punched Emmett the best he could considering his limited range of motion. Emmett recoiled slightly, touched his face, and nodded. “That should do it.”</p><p>     Edward snort-laughed. It was painfully unbecoming, but he couldn’t hold it in. “You look too happy to have been punched in the face.”</p><p>     Emmett shrugged. “Alibi’s an alibi, dude.” And, at the end of the day, Edward supposed it was. Why did it even matter? It wouldn’t be too long until he was a legal adult, and it wasn’t like alcohol could damage his brain. Vampire biology wasn’t an exact science for obvious reasons, but his brain was pretty much set by now. Probably.</p><p>     In the span of twenty four hours, Edward Cullen had: 1: Jerked off to his nemesis 2: Gotten blackout drunk and 3: Thrown up so much his head still spun from it a little. He missed Bella, who would be in Florida for five more days. She hadn’t called yet. Was one day too long to go without calling?</p><p>     He would let her call him. Maybe she was having a great time with her mom! According to what Bella had told him in the past, Phil was doing better on the team and Renee had started freelancing. Maybe without economic stresses she would be a better mother.</p><p>     Edward never liked Renee. She was childish, ignorant, and manipulative. She was… What was the saying? A real piece of work. Bella deserved a better mother. Charlie seemed to be a good father, which was good for Bella now. But growing up with Renee must have been quite the experience.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. crossover episode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sorry for not updating school's been kicking my ass. Kyle idk if you have email updates for this fic on but the last couple times ive posted youve told me about it before i told you i updated. so whenever you see this ily *kith*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     He watched his phone for hours. Emmett and Alice pestered him to watch a movie with them, a Harry Potter movie. The fourth one, he thought it was called Goblet of Fire. The movie was engaging, but not enough to draw his attention from his phone.</p><p>     He ached to dial her number, to hear her soft voice. It hadn’t even been two days. He was absolutely <em>whipped</em>, wasn’t he. The phone was almost calling to him, but his will was strong. She might be having fun. He would let her call first. God damn it, he was <em>going to let her call first</em>.</p><p>     Halfway through the movie he finally got a call. From Bella. He excused himself quickly and held the phone to his ear.</p><p>     “HI.” Edward practically vibrated with excitement. His girlfriend, the love of his life, finally calling him on the phone. Was she having a good time? He wanted to hear all about her two days (so far) in Florida.</p><p>     “Hey dude!” He thought she might be smiling, the nice kind of smile where you can see all the teeth. “So, it’s been a few days. I just wanted to check in and see what you’ve been up to.”</p><p>     Edward launched into a long explanation of everything he had done in the past almost-55 hours. He conveniently snipped out the parts about Jacob and skimmed his embarrassing drunken speech down to the minimum. And Bella was <em>STILL</em> laughing about it.</p><p>     “I just- I’m sorry!” She gasped for air and tried to stop and calm herself. “So you just <em>asked </em>him to buy it for you?”</p><p>     “Yes.”</p><p>     “And you didn’t even think about other alcohols? You just went straight for the vodka, huh?”</p><p>     “That would be correct.”</p><p>     “You threw up, right?” Bella was laughing at him again. God, why did he tell her shit like this?</p><p>     “…yes.”</p><p>    “Oh man. Wish I could have been there.”</p><p>     “So how has Florida been?” Edward asked, eager to <em>change the subject already</em>.</p><p>     Bella went silent. “It’s been okay. Not… Not as good as I wanted it to be. I- god this is stupid- I wanted her to apologize. She didn’t say anything. Not yet at least. I think she’s trying to pretend it didn’t happen.”</p><p>     Edward shook his head as if she could see him. “It isn’t stupid. She hurt you. When people hurt someone they care about, they apologize.”</p><p>     “I know. But Renee has never apologized for anything. You know she dated a pedophile once? She knew the whole time. He never touched me or anything but…” Bella shivered. “Anyway. She never apologized for that.”</p><p>     “Traitorous.” Edward remarked.</p><p>     “I know, right? So fucking traitorous!” Bella sighed. “I love her. It’s been fun, you know we went to the zoo? I haven’t been to the zoo in… Six years.”</p><p>     “I’ve never been.” Edward said. It sounded like a fun experience, but he would have to have a drink on hand to prevent an… unfortunate outcome.</p><p>     “You haven’t? But it’s so FUN. When I get back to Forks I’m taking you to the fucking zoo, okay?”</p><p>     “But-”</p><p>     “Shh. We’re going. Once I get back in…”</p><p>     “Five days.”</p><p>     “…Five days, we’re going. After I sleep for, like, seventeen hours. Renee likes to party hard, dude. I’m exhausted. Just wanted to call real quick before I take a nap.”</p><p>     “Have you talked to Jacob?” His tone had an acrid tinge to it. Technically it was against the rules for Bella not to tell him if he asked, but he also wasn’t supposed to ask. But Edward didn’t care. He just had to know.</p><p>      “I have. Listen, if you’re getting jealous-”</p><p>     “-I’m not.” Did being jealous of both parties cancel out? “I just wanted to know. I’m thinking of trying to get to know him better.”</p><p>     “Eddie. Baby. I love you so much. But are you sure that’s not, like, a colossally fucked up idea?”</p><p>     “I don’t know.” Edward paused. “He’s the guy my girlfriend is dating. We agreed to this. We were civil enough to agree to this arrangement and draft The Rules. I don’t want to be his best friend.” A lie. “I want him to understand me better, and I him.”</p><p>      “…Okay. If you reach out before I get back let me know beforehand. Let me know exactly how it happens, spare no details. I mean it. And settle things with your <em>words</em>. If I come back and you’re covered in bruises-”</p><p>     “Hey!” Who said Jacob would be the one bruising <em>him</em>?</p><p>     “-I’m going to be so, so unbelievably disappointed in y’all. You have his number?”</p><p>     “I do.”</p><p>     “Go on ahead, then. I love you. Talk to you soon.”</p><p>     “Goodbye, angel. I love you too.” Edward let her hang up first, it was the polite thing to do. He wasn’t going to call Jacob today. Hell, maybe he wouldn’t do it at all. Strangely enough, he wasn’t nervous. No. He was content. Bella had called him. Emmett thought highly of him. Alice loved everybody, why would he be exempt? He sighed happily and shuffled back to the living room to watch the movie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tension (But Not The Fun Kind)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The conflict resolution method mentioned in this chapter is something me and my siblings used to do. It created some pretty explosive fights (which is why our mom stopped letting us do it a long time ago), which was bad for us but for  story purposes is pretty great. Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the movie, Alice and Emmett wandered off. Edward thought now would be a good (if there was such) time to reach out to Jacob. His hand had been hovering over the last digit of his phone number for about fifteen solid minutes. Well, more like three. But it <em>felt </em>like fifteen minutes. Once Edward finally built up the courage to <em>hit the damn button already</em>, he hung up immediately. <em>Idiot</em>! Now what was he going to think? He called again.</p><p>     “Hello?” Jacob’s voice sounded significantly deeper than last time they had met.</p><p>     “Hi.”</p><p>     “Edward Cullen?”</p><p>    “Yes.”</p><p>     “Why’re you calling me?” He could almost hear Jacob narrowing his eyes in suspicion over the phone.</p><p>     “I know this sounds idiotic.”</p><p>    “I’m listening.”</p><p>     “You don’t plan on breaking up with Bella anytime soon. Well. Neither do I. And we hate each other.”</p><p>     “That’s not idiotic, that’s a fact.” Jacob said, probably glaring into the phone.</p><p>     Edward cringed at himself. “I know. However, we both intend to remain a part of her life as long as she’s willing to have us, correct?”</p><p>     “...Yeah”</p><p>     “I think we need to work on not… hating each other.”</p><p>     Jacob sighed. “I knew one of these days you were going to try to be friends with me.”</p><p>     “I am <em>not</em> trying to be friends with you.” Edward said, half-lying through his teeth. “Think about Bella. Do you honestly believe she’s okay with us hating each other?”</p><p>     “I don’t think she’s allowed to decide something like that. Why should we have to be friends?”             </p><p>     Edward rolled his eyes, exasperated. “I’m not forcing you to do anything. Neither of us are. I thought it would be nice to let the past go, but you don’t want that. That is completely fine. It was insane of me to think this could have gone any other way. Take care, Jacob.” Edward moved to hang up.</p><p>     “Wait.” Jacob sighed, louder and heavier than before. “You’re right. I guess it would probably be good if we at least tried getting along. What exactly did you have in mind?”</p><p>     “I don’t know.” Edward admitted. “I didn’t expect to get this far.”</p><p>     “Then here’s what we’re doing. I’m going to write down a list of fucked up things you’ve done. You’re going to write down a list of fucked up things I’ve done. We’re going to meet in Forks in one hour. We’re going to resolve the lists, we are going to fight and yell and whatever, and then it will be done. No more talking or thinking about it, and <em>no apologizing</em>. It’s something me and my sisters used to do, and it works.”</p><p>     “Do I have the option to say no?”</p><p>     “Of course you do. But you won’t say no. You want to bury the hatchet, and this is the only real way to do it. See you in an hour.” Jacob hung up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>